


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.8

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [8]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.8

　　晨光透过绿叶细碎地洒在迦勒底御主的床头，咕哒君一脸绝望地瘫在床上看着正上方，一脸的生无可恋。玛修出由于人道主义精神拍了拍他的肩，“前辈，虽然这么说很抱歉，但我并不觉得您需要治疗……”  
　　“相信我，”咕哒君直接抓住她的手，“我需要美少女的安慰。”  
　　“……请您放手，前辈，我觉得您现在更需要的是睡眠。”  
　　“我需要有个人来安慰我受伤的心，真的，我现在已经不相信爱情了。”  
　　身为咕哒君正牌女友的玛修咽了口吐沫，默默站起身离开了屋子。纯粹是被硬拉过来的天草一头雾水地坐在一边，用了足有五分钟才弄明白，情人节的时候玛修没有给他的御主准备巧克力，于是他的御主开始闹腾。  
　　……真是不想吐槽他们两个到底谁是女的。  
　　“天草，”咕哒君抱着被子可怜兮兮，“我需要安慰，你给我讲讲你和爱德蒙平时是怎么谈恋爱的吧。”  
　　“这个，虽然可能很让您失望，我和爱德蒙并不是在谈恋爱。”  
　　咕哒君眼里明晃晃写着“你骗谁呢”。  
　　“毕竟我们，并没有达到那个关系吧？”天草有些无奈地笑着，指尖两两相对，放在自己膝盖上，“我和爱德蒙的话，只是因为经历有一点相似性，所以比较亲密而已。”  
　　“……”咕哒君，“你们两个‘亲密’到哪步了？牵手还是接吻啊？”  
　　“……”上床。  
　　天草一时不知如何开口，他总不能就这么严肃认真地告诉咕哒君他们是炮友，至于相爱不一定，相知……算了吧，英灵的过往基本都是他们心里难以抹平的刺，偶尔谈谈还好，谁要追根究底，那是真不想做朋友了。  
　　所以英灵之间是很难谈恋爱的。吉尔伽美什和恩奇都那种互相知根知底到活着的时候就“你会像爱你的妻子那样爱他”的就算了，其他人想互相了解，难度不亚于在这只有一百多人的地方找到一个和你看过同一本小说喜欢同一个角色的至交。  
　　他们可以相爱，但相恋却非常困难。和还活着的人完全不同，对普通人而言，“迷恋”比“深爱”要简单得多，喜欢某个片面、某种特质比喜欢一个人要简单得多；但对英灵而言，他们见过的“片面”太多，反而会对一个人本质的东西更感兴趣。所以他们真的是跳过了恋爱阶段直接到达老夫老妻模式，反正原本也是经常组队加班的工友，卧室也相邻，现在干脆是半同居状态，默契得懒的开口时甚至能用眼神交流，如果一定要把他们的相处模式表达一下，那只能是“被省略号和‘那个谁去那个哪把那个啥给我拿来’充斥的普通迦勒底卧室”。  
　　但他们的御主明显没搞明白这一点，咕哒君一反刚才半只脚进棺材的瘫痪状态，从床上撑起上半身，“天草啊，你不喜欢爱德蒙？是他故意纠缠你的吗？”  
　　身为天草厨的咕哒君不淡定了。我都没吃到口怎么能让别人强吃？我家天草又不是只有伯爵天草这一个cp！  
　　“并不是这种事，准确而言……”天草的手指在膝盖上相对轻点着，“倒不如说，是他并不喜欢我吧。”  
　　咕哒君：“……”  
　　咕哒君的目光从天草垂下的睫羽上开始，一寸寸抬高，越过天草的头顶，看到门口爱德蒙的脸。  
　　场景尴尬得让人恨不得按个时间逆流然后消失在这里。  
　　“草啊……你到底……嗯，等等，你的意思就是你喜欢他对吧？”  
　　天草点了点头，爱德蒙的低气压顿时消散了不少。咕哒君心里长舒一口气，“那你为什么觉得他不喜欢你啊？听我说，你特别可爱，特别有魅力，特别吸引人，基督山伯爵也一定会喜欢上你的。”  
　　“那么，”天草抬起眼睛，笑得春风拂面，“御主觉得，他喜欢我什么呢？”  
　　咕哒君和爱德蒙短暂地对了一眼，“那还用问吗？恶魔系难道不是都喜欢禁欲神父流吗？恶魔和天使是标配啊！”  
　　在天草再次开口前，爱德蒙大步走过来，从后方抱住天草的脖子，从咕哒君眼前强行拖走了自己的爱人，“……并不是因为那种理由。”  
　　天草被他吓了一跳。他太熟悉爱德蒙的气息，在迦勒底又没有保持警惕，以至于被他抱出门才意识到他们到底是怎样一个姿势，“你先放我下——唔！”  
　　爱德蒙确实把他放下了，但同时爱德蒙也把他压在墙上，捧起他的脸就咬了下来。确实是咬而非吻，在他喉结上来回用力留下鲜明的齿痕，“我不是因为喜欢那一类。”  
　　“我知道。”天草的声音因为被压制着而发哑，“你一点都不喜欢我禁欲。”  
　　爱德蒙发出低笑声，“我就当你刚才在说黄段子了。这可不是神父该做的事吧？我的基督徒？”  
　　天草的手抵在他们中间。爱德蒙遗憾地放开了他，看着天草把自己的领口按平来挡住咬痕，咕哒君从屋子里往外蹿，“等等爱德蒙你——”  
　　爱德蒙淡定地当着他们可怜御主的面关上了门。  
　　醒醒，你个实质上的异性恋别打天草的主意。

　　咕哒君的报复来得猛烈又凶残，简直让爱德蒙怀疑他们两个到底谁才是复仇者。御主开动了专属技能·无限加班，直接把天草拖去打特异点，反正我家天草说你们没谈恋爱，就别怪我宁毁十座庙也要拆你们一桩姻了。  
　　对此，天草表示……天草没什么表示，英灵给御主加班不是很正常嘛，爱德蒙也没到一天不见他就要上吊的地步吧。  
　　这么想着的天草遭遇了雪崩。  
　　嗯……雪崩。  
　　或者这个词改成“他也不知道他怎么就到了雪山上可能是对面圣杯持有者抽了什么风总之他莫名其妙出现在山巅然后遭遇了雪崩”。  
　　躲在山洞里的天草心情略复杂。英灵不怕被冻死，雪崩原则上没什么问题，只要御主没死他们不怕任何事。但架不住他和咕哒君的魔力联系断开了，白茫茫的雪野根本不需要任何存在之外的方式就能展现出它对生命的严苛，天草将自己的魔力散发一部分到周围，努力用自己的魔力信号填满这片空间，孩子找不到大人最好原地等待，他也一样原地等待。  
　　一等就等来了爱德蒙。

　　其实爱德蒙见到自己回来的咕哒君、听说和天草的魔力链接断开时他还没什么反应。天草那种人，还没拯救全人类时不可能允许自己挂掉，但过了几天都无法定位到天草的魔力信号时，他还是有点慌神了。  
　　咕哒君决定回特异点去找天草时爱德蒙自然决定跟去，他们几个分散开寻找天草，仗着对天草魔力的max熟悉度，爱德蒙愣是晃到了雪山，这一晃就发现天草蜷在洞穴里，洞口几乎被积雪封死，少年的身影显得极为脆弱。  
　　他抱起天草，第一步是强吻，唾液在天草口中被搅动，他的手无力地搭在爱德蒙肩头，睫羽上下颤抖，魔力随之传递过去。爱德蒙第一次知道英灵的体温也能低到这个程度，他的衣服有一点散乱，像是被扯开了，爱德蒙警惕地打量着周围，山洞里没有别的信号。  
　　他松开天草，让他靠在自己怀里，人工温暖着他的皮肤。天草的呼吸微弱却平和，过了好一会，英灵像是从梦里醒来般呢喃：“不做下去？”  
　　“虽然那是补魔的最好方式，”爱德蒙有些冷硬地回答他，“但我对奸尸没兴趣。”  
　　天草的笑声夹在在呼吸里，他抬头主动啄上爱德蒙的唇，通过吻来获得更多的魔力，爱德蒙抚摸着他的长发，皱紧了眉头，“为什么魔力链接会断开？天草——你告诉我为什么？”  
　　“……嗯？”  
　　爱德蒙的瞳孔微微扩大了。他咬着牙，转移了话题，“衣服怎么了？在这里觉得热然后自己脱了吗？”  
　　“啊……好像确实是……”  
　　爱德蒙似乎要爆炸了，怀中的英灵却还在笑，甚至环住了他的脖子。那具躯体渐渐有了温度，变得更像他熟悉的天草，“……算了，回去再说。”

　　回去之后天草就被直接按在床上，爱德蒙眯着眼睛，干脆利落地撕了他的衣服，看起来就差一把黑火烧了它们。他把他的手腕按在头顶，天草却是笑着注视他，任由施为。他身上没有另一个人存在过的痕迹，这让爱德蒙稍微放下心，“为什么脱衣服？”  
　　“因为玩脱了。”天草心平气和地回答，“大概是快要冻死了吧。魔力真是个好东西。”  
　　——人在快被冻死时会感到温暖。因为神经已经无法传达“寒冷”，他们甚至会在这温暖中脱下衣服，所以很多冻死的人被发现时都是赤身裸体。  
　　爱德蒙的手骤然握紧了。  
　　“所以，为什么要切断魔力链接？”  
　　“没什么。”  
　　“你这算承认了吗！”  
　　“算啊。”  
　　爱德蒙举起手，却没有打下去。他盯着天草微笑的脸，天草放松地躺在他身下，笑容干净又清澈，白色的长发覆盖着他的躯体，漂亮的肌肉线条随着呼吸起伏。爱德蒙慢慢压下自己的怒火，几乎是掐着嗓子又问了一遍：“为什么？”  
　　“没什么。”  
　　“不想告诉我？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　疼痛在下一瞬间袭来，尽管有所预料天草也骤然咬住了下唇，爱德蒙盯着他的脸，就像盯着监狱塔的某个狱卒，每一拳都是实打实地锤在他腹部，让他完全弓起身，大口地呼吸，冷汗浸透了长发，脊骨痛苦地弯曲着，爱德蒙夹住他的双腿阻止他挣扎，天草也确实没有反抗，被结结实实痛击过的肌肤散发着滚烫的热度，红得连肤色都遮挡不住，爱德蒙在攻击的间隙看向天草的脸，就发现对方咬牙对着他笑。  
　　他忽然就没了力气，松开对方的手，这时候他才发现自己的手指在发抖。  
　　“天草，”他有点嘶哑地说，“你想救赎我，是因为你爱我，还是因为你想救赎你自己？‘如果不能救赎全人类就先救赎一个人，至少我的存在还有意义’这样？”  
　　“那么，”天草反问，“你纠缠我，是因为你爱我，还是因为你想证明你自己？‘即使是纠缠和伤害，和另一个人定下明天的约定也是在和自己约定活下去’这样？”  
　　一时静默无声，他们的目光对在一起，随即天草垂下睫羽，“抱歉，是我过分了。我只是一时好奇而已，如果——唔！”  
　　爱德蒙按了按他发红的肌肤，让他猝不及防地发出痛呼，“你想证明什么？”  
　　喜悦与痛苦混合在一起，奇妙的感受让他灵魂发麻，“你想证明什么，天草？想看我会不会去找你吗？”  
　　天草的唇无声地抖了抖。  
　　下一秒，他被爱德蒙抱进怀里，滚烫的肌肤贴上微凉的衣料表面。  
　　“是因为和御主说那些吗？因为觉得，我们到现在只是抱团取暖各取所需？我想伤害别人同时伤害自己，你想拯救我同时拯救你——因为觉得，你对我而言是可以替代的？我可以找到下一个感兴趣的对象，你只是在一厢情愿地让我承受你的感情？”  
　　天草没有回答。爱德蒙的智商一旦上线那就刹不住车，他越说越高兴，“因为你爱我，是这样吗？”  
　　“一定要说出来吗……”天草有点困扰的声音在他怀里响起，这么简单的一件事对他而言似乎比揍他更严重，“很、这样……”  
　　“害羞？”爱德蒙再次读准了他的思维，并且用了让他感觉更遭的词，“确实啊，耳朵都烫起来了。”  
　　天草捂住了自己的耳朵，他靠在爱德蒙怀里，整个人都有点瑟缩，“所以看到我去找你的时候你就得到结论了……真狡猾啊。”  
　　“呜……”莫名地，计谋被拆穿时天草表现得有点像被俄里翁怼了的阿尔忒弥斯，“就、就是这样吧……”  
　　啊。  
　　恋爱使人人设崩坏。  
　　《我的迦勒底天草人设崩坏了怎么办》。  
　　——当然是关门放爱德蒙啊！  
　　爱德蒙阴森地笑了。他拍拍天草的肩，“到底都想了什么，原原本本地说出来吧——不然现在就分手。”  
　　“……我们现在在交往吗？”  
　　“废话！”  
　　爱德蒙有那么一会以为天草会回答他“我不说，逼我说那现在就分手”，但很显然这是他以己度人了。天草咬了咬下唇，手指搅在一起，“……我只是，总之我喜欢你真的很对不起！”  
　　爱德蒙：“……”  
　　他就一直觉得天草的逻辑有哪有问题，现在看来已经不止是问题了，这人到底是在怀抱拯救人类这样远大的理想的同时把自己在自己心里贬低成了什么东西，替别人做决定的恶棍、不被自己母亲姐姐战友原谅的失败者、应该被掐死的无用之人、不合格的英灵、现在又加一条“只是爱着一个人都会给那个人抹黑”之类的东西。  
　　他几乎看到天草身后有非常漫画效果的黑背景和大大小小的白色“对不起”“我有罪”“我不配”。  
　　……我有句mmp我不但要讲，我还要让你默写二十遍。  
　　看着面前土下座的英灵，爱德蒙心力交瘁地把他拖过来，按在床上，“你到底是把我这个复仇鬼当成了什么，上帝吗……”  
　　“……”  
　　从天草的表情来看，他觉得上帝也好，起码他不会试图和上帝谈恋爱。  
　　爱德蒙捂住脸躺倒在天草身边，不想说话。  
　　于是两个人安静地躺了一会，爱德蒙才转身搂住天草，把他带进自己怀里，在他耳根和后颈来回磨蹭，像是用力嗅他的气味。那是极为暧昧的、让人全身发麻的动作，天草觉得自己寒毛直竖，有种把爱德蒙当成什么大型野兽打出去的冲动。爱德蒙明显也发现了这一点，他的目标向下移，咬住天草的乳头用牙齿摩擦，含混地说：“真看不出你是会用这种伎俩的人。”  
　　天草移开了目光。  
　　“不过，善于谋略的人，无论做什么都会想到试探吧。”爱德蒙继续向下，越过胸肌的边缘，亲吻肚脐，“或者我可以认为，既然你已经想到这种事，那就是真的很想知道了？”  
　　依旧没有声音，爱德蒙舔过小腹，用舌尖碰了碰天草的睾丸，身下的英灵顿时一激灵，“想不想？”  
　　“唔……”有点脆弱的小声回答，分不出是否在表达肯定。爱德蒙低声笑了笑，从下方托起天草的性器，带一点研究意味地打量它，“天草。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　爱德蒙的指尖划过龟头下侧边缘绷紧的系带（薄条状组织，典型的有舌系带，就是舌头下面那道“舌筋”，对着镜子抬起舌头很明显），软肉被细细擦过，天草无法抑制地发出低喘，爱德蒙带一点玩味地开口，“我喜欢你。”  
　　“呜——”天草听到爱德蒙颇为愉悦的笑声，那只手模拟着自慰的动作——这比单纯地给他撸可怕得多——爱德蒙抓住他的手放在他自己的阴茎上，让他感受自己欲望的跳动，“我爱你。”  
　　天草低下头，看着自己的手，爱德蒙的手和他的交叠在一起，他的睫羽快速颤抖着，“我这么和你说你是不会相信的吧？你只会相信自己的判断，那么你现在证明了吗？”  
　　“嗯……”天草把脸贴在枕头上，小声回答，“差不多吧。”  
　　“然后呢？”  
　　“然后你大概又要揍我了。”  
　　“……你想过我没找到你的话会发生什么吗？”  
　　“到底是英灵，不可能真的冻死的。”  
　　“可你是个不合格的英灵啊……”爱德蒙呢喃着将天草的双腿抱进怀里，他的头抬起，喉咙紧贴着天草的腰，吞咽口水时喉结上下运动，清晰地硌着他的腹部，“万一你真的死掉，可就没人会拯救人类了……”  
　　【其实人类什么的无所谓、】  
　　【其实只是——】  
　　【“请拯救我，天草”。】  
　　爱德蒙的唇覆上天草的肚脐，舌尖在周围打转，他的手紧紧抓着天草的，细密的触感从指尖蔓延到上方，十指相扣，十指连心。  
　　请拯救我、  
　　不是“我可以带你看漂亮的天空”，而是“我会陪你在这火海中煎熬”。  
　　他咬破了天草的皮肤，血腥气在嘴里散开，天草的另一只手无声地抚摸着他的头顶，紧贴在他脸下的是温暖的深色，“天草在乎他的想法”这个认知让他欣喜若狂。  
　　“不会揍你的。虽然确实很想揍你。”他低哑地呢喃，“你就没有一次计谋不是把自己也当成棋子摆在棋盘里的么？”  
　　“我……”  
　　“以后不许把自己当棋子。听懂了么？听不懂就分手。”  
　　天草：“……”  
　　爱德蒙就是一朝得志得寸进尺的典型范例，他贴着天草，抬眼看他，天草被他看得背后全是冷汗，“唔，好、好的……”  
　　“谁让你受伤我就找谁拼命，所以最好别惹我也打不过的人，听懂了么？”  
　　“……”  
　　“你伤到自己的话，你怎么伤的我就在我自己身上原样来一遍，听懂了么？”  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　“听懂了就睡觉。”爱德蒙忽然把他向下拉，头部扣在自己心口，明明眼看着就要发生点什么，气氛却忽然消失得一干二净。天草愣了一会，爱德蒙也静了一会，然后天草的手放在爱德蒙的领口，想要拉开他的衣服。  
　　“你别点火。”爱德蒙的声音带着明显的沙哑。  
　　“那你要穿着外衣睡吗？”  
　　爱德蒙被噎了一口，再看过去时天草眼里又带了熟悉的笑意，让爱德蒙觉得拳头又隐隐发痒。  
　　明明他是复仇者，为什么天草比他还气人？  
　　抑郁的爱德蒙抑郁地把一切归结为物极必反，他甩下自己的外衣，把天草箍进怀里，“睡觉。”  
　　“还有，”天草把头靠在他胳膊上，轻声道，“我也爱你。睡觉。”  
　　爱德蒙：“……”  
　　天草你知道什么叫大脑比丁丁更敏感吗！你这一句话我又硬起来了你懂吗！  
　　从看到天草被触手play开始第一次尝试等它自己软下去的爱德蒙整个人都不好了。

　　天草当然知道大脑比丁丁敏感，他也完全知道爱德蒙维持一个姿势忍了大半个晚上。越这样他就越装作睡熟了，把呼吸吹在爱德蒙的手臂上，拨动细小的汗毛。爱德蒙越忍他心里就越安定，爱德蒙忍了大半个晚上，他也装睡了大半个晚上，到最后天快亮他才睡去，完全蜷进爱德蒙怀里。  
　　爱德蒙则是干脆睡不着了，他在微曦的晨光中看着天草安静的面容，知道现在对自己的考验到了。如果说前半截是天草单方面的、有所周旋余地的付出，那么想把天草困到无法脱身，就要看接下来他的回应了。但爱德蒙会怎么回应？爱德蒙能怎么回应？  
　　那个少年全身是伤也要向他走过来，因为他原本就不在意自己受伤。他是把自己抛弃去强求拯救人类的人，所以那颗心是封死的，即使爱也只是爱，平静、淡漠、坚定到安详的爱意；而爱德蒙的感情是火，爱也是火恨也是火，轰轰烈烈，一定要点燃周围的一切才行。  
　　现在这个少年用肉躯包裹了火焰，火焰要怎样点燃那份平静？  
　　这个问题在爱德蒙第三十一次明里暗里怼御主时得到了结论。  
　　当时玛修红着脸锤了他们的御主，快步跑开，留御主一个人在那傻笑。爱德蒙看着看着，顿悟了。  
　　天草他不就是个M么。  
　　……先不说这个结论是怎么来的。  
　　……总之爱德蒙的灵魂得到了升华，他回忆上一次天草对他敞开心扉之前遭遇了怎样的往死里捅刀，然后坚定了自己的信念，想要天草开口，就要先把他打个半死。  
　　所以晚上他淡定地向天草提出了SM要求。  
　　天草：“……”  
　　当然天草是不会拒绝的。不拒绝那就没办法，是你自己不拒绝的，不能怪我。爱德蒙遵守着这个逻辑，干脆利落地把天草推倒，柔韧的腰肢被拉长，在他手掌下颤抖。  
　　“……你在做什么？”因为头被向后按天草看不到他的动作，爱德蒙打量着天草的躯体，不爽地磨了磨牙，“为什么英灵的恢复速度这么快？”  
　　……吻痕消失了真是对不住你哦。天草无力地闭上眼，等着爱德蒙快点结束他的游戏，爱德蒙反而不急了，来回压着他的肋骨下缘，软骨被压得有些向下弯，“你想玩什么？”  
　　“为什么要问我……”天草无奈地抬手挡住了眼睛，“我以为是你想……”  
　　“我有点担心做得太过分。”爱德蒙面不改色地说出天草都觉得不现实的话，“毕竟我可能会……唔……”  
　　他有些神秘地笑了笑，覆上天草的躯体。这看起来像是非常正常的性爱：没有道具，没有拍打，甚至是最标准的传教士体位，爱德蒙温和地抚摸他的肌肤，咬吮他的喉结，细致地扩张，然后进入。天草细碎地喘息着，努力预防他什么时候忽然改变风格，但爱德蒙的阴茎摩擦着他的前列腺，温柔到令他思维混沌，“唔、嗯……你这是要做什么……”  
　　“看着我。”撞击一点点加快，爱德蒙吻他的眼皮，手指，手腕，每一个地方都让天草发抖。他太准确地抓住了敏感带，甚至爱德蒙动作时腰部摩擦着他的大腿内侧，让他的脊骨发麻，“唔……嗯、哈啊——唉……？”爱德蒙越温柔他就越害怕，“唔、唔……”  
　　汗水一点点渗出，沿着他的肌肤滑落，爱德蒙舔吮他的乳头，让他发出含混的喘息，“天草……”  
　　他的声音忽然压了下来。  
　　压低，因为刻意地掐着嗓子显出一点女性化的味道，“我没有你这样的儿子。”  
　　天草的瞳孔骤然放大了。他还没来得及反抗，爱德蒙的话继续传到他脑海里，简直不像是在听，而是无数次思考过、所以本能地对应起来——  
　　“我们的仇你报了吗？你在做什么？与男人苟合、沉溺于快感吗？！”  
　　“唔——”天草的脖颈猛地扬起，爱德蒙重重撞进他体内，声音里带着分明的恨意，根本不用去伪装，他就能吐出最像来自地狱的语言，“你在做什么？为我们报仇啊，杀死他们啊——”  
　　“呜……”天草反复摇着头，爱德蒙压制他，肉刃劈开通道，向内部的脆弱探索，不给他思考的时间，快感汹涌而上，吞噬了他的思维，“唔、哈啊——”腰肢本能地迎合着爱德蒙的动作，但蛇吐信般的气流声回绕在他耳侧，带着轻柔的言语，“杀死他们啊，你不恨吗？为我报仇啊，你看看我，我被他们轮奸了啊！”  
　　“啊啊啊——”嘶哑的声音有些变形，天草的眸子被泪水浸满，他扭动着想要寻找出路，却只能大口喘息，“唔、哈啊啊——嗯、呜……不、不是、啊——呼、哈啊——”混乱、破碎，呻吟带着求饶，“我、嗯啊啊——对不起、对不起——呜……”分不清，快感模糊了思维，那声音就和遥远记忆中早已不再清晰的声音对在一起，大脑的角落里女子对他冷冷开口，质问着他的灵魂，“你，放弃了我们吗？”  
　　“呜……”搞不清发生了什么。躯体疯狂地迎合着，黏腻的鼻音让自己脸红，本能地吻上对方的唇，被对方的舌尖拨动挑逗，硬起的性器摩擦对方的小腹，甜美的快感蹿上脊骨，泪水模糊了眼前的一切，手痉挛地抱紧对方的脖颈，“哈啊、嗯……”不应该、不是、对不起……  
　　“天草，”现在在他耳边的是爱德蒙的声音，坚定到让他想要彻底放弃思考，“交给我，可以吗？”  
　　“嗯……”是逃避。但恐惧已经抓住了灵魂，即使这时候伸出手的是恶魔也想被他拥抱——爱德蒙的舌热烈地与他纠缠，唾液的暧昧声音混合着烟草气，“唔、嗯唔——”那个思维深处的母亲还冷冷看着他，在她身后是姐姐，然后是无数张脸，无数人的面容，他们尖叫着质问他，“你说过死守此城之人永为兄弟——”  
　　“呜……”太过分了，这个破碎的词滑过他的脑海，爱德蒙的手从腰侧移向后背，宽大的手掌摩挲着肩胛骨，两腋被紧紧箍住，几乎喘不过气，“生者没有任何对死者的义务。”  
　　他们的声音开始消失了。  
　　失神的金棕色眸子里映出对方的脸。  
　　“他想救的，是更多和你们一样的人。”  
　　人影也开始消失了，他们哀怨的目光在天草脑海里徘徊，但在他因为喘息无法吞咽唾液、快感让眼前发白的同时，爱德蒙将他的灵魂托回躯体，“恰恰相反的，你们该为他感到骄傲……就像我一样。”  
　　你、为我感到骄傲？  
　　天草在下一次撞击中射出来，爱德蒙的声音轻松地穿透了一切。  
　　“对，我为你感到骄傲。”


End file.
